


This Could Be the End

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Drabble, F/M, internal demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A single text message could change the outcome of an entire relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This came from a dark place in my mind. I've been thinking over this story for a long time and this is what kept playing in my mind.
> 
> Rating: Teen
> 
> Warnings: Depression, Internal Demons
> 
> Prompt: Alone. Text Message. Good-bye. "You can't tell me I don't care. I'm the one who starts the conversation. Every. Single. Time."
> 
> Pairing: Implied Dramione
> 
> R & R!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~starr

_You can't tell me I don't care._

_I'm the one who starts the conversation._

_Every._

_Single._

_Time._

She stared at the message she had typed. Too afraid to hit the send key. She wasn't sure how he would react to her message. She knew that he would be mad, but at this point she didn't care. He accused her of not caring about him. Of all the things that he could say to her, that was the biggest slap to her face. The worst part of all of this is that he knew it would hurt so he said it on purpose. Something like that was so typical of him. He sure did live up to his House name some days.

Anytime they would talk, she had to say the first word or send the first message. If they were in the same room, he would just stare at her or the wall until she said something to him when they were fighting or if he was in a foul mood. If they were in separate places during a fight, then her phone would sit silent unless she sent the first text in the series of messages.

They had been fighting for the better part of four days now and she was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of screaming. Tired of watching his platinum blonde hair swing in the breeze created by him storming out the door. She was tired of going to bed alone and crying herself to sleep. Everytime she tried to bandage up the cracks on her heart, something would happen that just caused it to break all over again and there was no stopping the tears from falling. She was tired of feeling like everything she tried to do was a complete failure. A failure at work because she didn't have the answers someone needed. A failure at home because she couldn't keep her relationship intact.

The pain of it all was too much for her to bear some nights. The thoughts that clouded her mind were dark and scary because she didn't have anywhere to turn to when the scared and alone feelings started to take over her mind. Nowhere to hide when the voice inside her head told her that she had failed. When those thoughts took over her mind, she just left the house or wherever she was to find happier scenery. She took a walk no matter what time of day that it was. She needed to clear her mind to chase the demons away. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't, but it was the only way she knew to try.

The nights that she came home from a bad day work and he wasn't home yet were the nights that made her worry even more. She was afraid that he left without saying good-bye. She was terrified that he had just given up because he felt like she didn't care. It wasn't that she didn't care though. It was the fact that she would get locked inside her head because she was failing or at least that's what she made herself believe. It would seem as though she was hiding inside her own head. She wouldn't talk to him as much when she came home on the days that the voice was really loud. She would sleep most of the time to drown them out while she was at home outside of eating their meals together in uncomfortable silence. The uncomfortable silence would just remind her of her failure. She had failed in her relationship because she couldn't bring herself to tell him how badly she was suffering.

She finally willed herself to hit the send key on the message that was waiting for her. Mocking her. A single text message was about to potentially change the entirety of her life. It could lead to the end of something she held so dear.

As soon as the message was sent, the tears began to fall and the demons began to speak to her again.


End file.
